


Fragaria

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Series: Work Hard, Play Harder [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hux invites Kylo into his quarters for the first time, Kylo ends up admiring a sex toy without realising what it is.</p><p>Basically, Hux owns a really expensive butt plug that can also pass for a decoration, and shares a memory of using it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragaria

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the toy in question](http://ahanoir.com/product/1038641/fragaria-anal-stimulator), suggested for the Hux + toys thing. I think this ended up being okay enough to do as a standalone fic, so here it is.
> 
> Fragaria is the genus (family) name for strawberry plants. Also, I think viewing smutty memories is a very appropriate use of the Force, but sadly that tag isn't wrangled.
> 
> RE alcohol: Hux has some whisky, but doesn't get tipsy or drunk.
> 
> Un-beta'd.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Kylo has been in Hux’s quarters before. Hux knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that the Force user has somehow circumvented the security code before to gain access and poke around. Despite that, the other man now looks around at everything he can lay eyes on with barely restrained curiosity. He’s pretending to be uninterested, but is failing miserably.

Hux meanders over to the cabinet, pulling out the decanter and two tumblers. It takes barely a moment for the amber liquid to fill each with a generous portion, but by the time Hux turns it seems that Kylo has satisfied his curiosity, and now stands a little too close. Hux forgets to extend the offer of a drink as he takes in the odd expression Kylo wears.

“Can I use your ‘fresher?”

Hux raises and eyebrow, but nods, gesturing unnecessarily in the direction of the room. “Over there.”

Kylo slinks away, leaving Hux to take a sip from his own glass, and then one from Kylo’s just to even the contents out. The rich drink kisses his tongue and floods him with warmth as he swallows and it settles in his stomach, and he doesn’t hold back the small smile of satisfaction. He’s earned this, he thinks. It’s a celebration of sorts, tasting all the sweeter for how long it has been in the coming. Normally, Hux believes in doing something as quickly and efficiently as possible. This, though, has been fun to draw out. It’s not even over yet - not in the slightest - but he’s on the cusp of victory, and all that’s left to do is watch the pieces fall into place. The game might as well be over.

It’s a calculated move when Hux goes through to his bedroom. He knows Kylo will find him, and that’s part of the plan: draw him in even more; test his reaction to the new environment; and see how far he can push the boundaries. He suspects he can push them as far as he likes.

He sets the tumbler down on the bedside table and starts unfastening his jacket, slender fingers undoing each clasp unhurriedly. Hux drifts towards his wardrobe, opening the door and one hand reaching in to draw out a clothes hanger while the other makes quick work of the last clasp. It’s then that he becomes aware of Kylo somewhere behind him, perhaps staring a little, and he turns to find out that he’s right. The other man looks a little stunned by the sight of Hux undressing, as if he’s wandered into an alternate reality.

“It gets a little stifling after a long shift,” Hux lies, letting the garment slide smoothly from his shoulders. He turns to hang it up, ignoring the intense gaze he swears he can feel on his back. He’s not exactly naked, but sometimes Kylo’s gaze makes him feel like he is. The thin undershirt he wears might as well be made nothing, and he suppresses a pleasant shudder as he imagines for a moment that it is.

“I left your drink through in the reception room,” Hux says, hand running over his jacket to ensure that it isn’t creased.

“I’m not a huge fan of whisky anyway.”

Hux wears a small smile as he turns, amused. “Not a huge fan of whisky? My, my, how disappointing.”

It’s more entertaining than anything; as is Kylo’s expression and the colour staining his cheeks as he tries so hard not to look at Hux appraisingly. He’s failing, and Hux is delighted.

“All the more for me then, I suppose.”

Kylo makes a noncommittal noise, looking away and clearing his throat. On the surface of it there’s nothing unusual about their current situation - two men who work together retreating after a long day to share a drink in one’s quarters - but the relationship they have is far from normal. They don’t even have professional respect to fall back on. Also, to most there would be nothing unusual about removing an outer layer of clothing, but Hux is never seen in anything less than full uniform by anyone, and they both know it. He might as well be naked for all the peculiarity of it, and he’s playing on that heavily.

It’s working. Kylo, clearly unable to decide if he should be staring or averting his gaze, settles for switching his attention between Hux and random points in the room. Hux starts towards the bedside table, where his drink awaits him.

“It’s a, uhm, nice room,” Kylo offers rather helplessly. Hux smirks behind his tumbler as he takes a sip, knowing that Kylo is desperately searching for something appropriate to say. That isn’t exactly it: Hux’s room is as standard issue as they come, with everything kept neat and tidy, and the few personal effects he has considerately placed.

“Thank you,” he replies with a smirk. Kylo’s gaze has shifted away from him again, and towards something sitting on the bedside table just behind Hux.

“I didn’t know you liked fruit.”

Hux forcibly tampers down the laughter that threatens to burst from him, and lifts his glass again to hide his mouth. “What makes you say that?”

He can’t decide what’s better: the sweet whisky warming him or the way Kylo gestures helplessly towards the object.

“Your, um…”

“Oh, yes!” Hux feigns realisation. “It’s nice, isn’t it?”

“Where did you get it?”

“I had it custom made.”

“May I…?”

Hux feels far too delighted as he steps out of the way to make a clear path to the object, and wonders how in the universe Kylo hasn’t picked up on the amusement threatening to consume him

“Be my guest.”

Kylo moves closer and carefully picks the thing up from where Hux deliberately placed it, thumb smoothing over the surface. Hux knows the weight of it, intimately. It’s in the shape of a fruit native to a planet near Arkanis - a fruit Hux always favoured over the slightly too sweet purple berries everyone else seemed to love - and has been crafted in exquisite detail, each seed a nub that stands slightly proud of the wonderfully full, flared body. The stem is slender, and the leaves and the small, delicate flower at the top are perfectly rendered. The whole thing is made of metal, which warms quickly to the touch, and Hux struggles to imagine a more tasteful toy. He had it made well over a year ago, and has lost count of the number of times he’s reacquainted himself with the wonderful sensation of slowly working it into his body.

Kylo is still none the wiser as to its true purpose, though, and gently sets it down again, attention turning to Hux who eyes the fragaria a little too fondly as he imagines using it later.

“Do you miss them?”

Mind still somewhat preoccupied, Hux gives Kylo a quizzical look.

“Strawberries,” Kylo elaborates, rather tellingly using the Coruscant word for them. “They’re not served on Destroyers.”

“No, they’re not…” Hux agrees. He takes another mouthful of whisky and, realising the glass is almost empty, takes another to drain it. It feels pleasant, even if a little tumultuous as Hux decides on his next move. As he sets the glass down with a soft clink he allows his fingers to move to and trace over the shape of the fragaria, his focus shifting back to Kylo as he tries his damnedest to keep his expression neutral.

“It’s not just a decoration, you know.”

“It’s not?”

The look of confusion lasts for several seconds, before relaxing into one of surprise and then almost immediately embarrassment.

“You’re not... You don’t...” Kylo splutters, taking half a step back before starting to regain his composure. He huffs, running his hand through his hair to sweep it back from his face as he shakes his head and gives a rather weak laugh. “I didn’t know you could joke.”

Hux shrugs lightly. “I probably can’t.”

Kylo’s expression freezes again, and he looks at the fragaria.

“Are you serious?”

“Do you want me to be?”

Kylo doesn’t answer, but even without being Force-sensitive Hux can read him: his cheeks are flushed and his chest rises and falls rapidly, everything about the way he holds himself telegraphing his desire. It emboldens Hux, lending him the power to step right into Kylo’s personal space and hold himself there, satisfaction at knowing he has the other man causing his lips to draw up into a small smile.

“Take a look, if you like,” he offers, voice low as he tries to ignore the way his own body reacts to the close proximity and the memories he’s purposely recalling. “You can do that, can’t you? See into my mind?”

He knows Kylo will do it. He can see just how hard it is for Kylo to restrain himself, and if the way the dark-haired man subconsciously licks his own lip is anything to go by, he’s only just managing to keep from surging forward and kissing Hux. While Hux wouldn’t be adverse, he’d rather drawing this out for all it’s worth.

“Yes,” Kylo manages to reply, expressive brown eyes now meeting Hux’s gaze. There’s raw power there, fierce and unbridled, and Hux feels a thrill at the force of it.

“Do it, then,” Hux urges, voice barely more than a whisper.

He doesn’t flinch as Kylo’s hand comes up, hovering close to his temple. It seems rather showy and theatrical, until he feels an unfamiliar, unpleasant sensation within his mind, as if his thoughts are being pulled from him. Despite instinct telling him to fight it, Hux cooperates, pushing forwards the memories he wants Kylo to see. The uneasiness rapidly lessens, and Hux smirks, watching Kylo’s reaction, as he replays the last time he used the toy.

It has been over a week, but Hux still recalls every moment in vivid detail. He pushes the way he’d felt before he’d started towards Kylo, hoping that the slight tinge of desperation which had underlain his aching desire will go unnoticed. He would skip straight to the main part, but to him the buildup is half the pleasure: the growing desire that can’t be sated any other way, the way his flushed skin reacts to every touch, and the cool kiss of lubricant against his entrance as he offers himself some preparation.

No matter how much he holds the fragaria in his hand, it’s always cold to start with. It’s part of what Hux loves about it. Somehow it makes the toy feel heavier, and as he slowly works it into himself he always struggles to keep still and refrain from gasping, eyes inevitably screwing shut in pleasure. By the time it’s fully in, the wonderful shape of it nestled in exactly the right spot, Hux is painfully hard. Any flicker of shame he feels at the way he fills himself with a toy only adds to the arousal, and he tries not to think too closely about what anyone would say or think if they knew what their general did in the privacy of his own quarters. It occurs to him that Kylo now knows, and the memory is interrupted by a strong wave of arousal, Hux’s cock twitching in interest.

He returns purposefully to the memory, thinking about the way he rearranges himself after inserting the toy, every movement causing it to shift and stimulate the unbelievably sensitive bundle of nerves within him. Simply clenching produces the same result, and Hux tenses several times until he’s gasping and curling in on himself, frighteningly close already. He eases off, trying to catch his breath, and allows the sensation to subside as much as it can with the toy still firmly within him. He then does the same again, tensing rhythmically until he’s too close and he has to stop. By the third time he’s convinced it’s too much, and that he can’t cope, and he gives a shuddering sob when he stops just short of completion, his body trembling as he tries to steady himself.

It’s at that point Hux knows he can’t last another round. It’s taken an alarmingly short space of time to reach this point, but he can’t imagine how he could keep going. Even untouched his cock is weeping, precome glistening against the swollen, flushed skin, and his whole body aches for release. With a shuddering exhale, Hux tenses again.

His pace, inevitably, falters, but rather than work for it, Hux wraps his hand around his cock, jerking himself twice before he starts to come. He can’t quite process the sensations flooding his mind, and for a moment everything goes blissfully blank. One of the first thing to register is the splash of come against his skin, for a moment seeming endless as the way his body contracts around the toy causes it to further stimulate him until he’s completely spent. As the last tremor of orgasm fades from him, Hux sags, too sated and heavy to remember how to move, or to even care.

He doesn’t linger long enough in the memory to reach the point where he’d picked himself up and cleaned off, carefully removing, cleaning and returning the toy to its usual place. He lets the memory fizzle out, shifting his focus to the man standing just inches away from him, breathing rapidly and gazing at Hux with eyes dark with arousal.

“Wow,” Kylo breathes, his hand falling back to his side. He seems very much like he wants to move closer, but something makes him hesitate. After a moment, he clears his throat, pushing his hair back from his face again in a habitual movement Hux very much enjoys watching. Something other than high quality whisky warms his stomach, and he knows that when he finally kisses Kylo it’s definitely going to be worth the wait.

“Voyeur,” Hux teases. Kylo is clearly still too caught up to in Hux’s memory to react at all, never mind to take it the wrong way.

“Do you have any other… toys?”

Hux smirks, leaning in just a fraction.

“Come through to the reception room and have another drink with me, then we’ll find out.”

Kylo nods, still distracted. “Yeah,” he agrees, voice somewhat roughened and more than a little enticing. Hux really can’t wait until he reaches that sweet, torturous point of no return where he is powerless to do anything but give in to what he so desperately wants. “Yeah…”


End file.
